


Playfight

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Series: Valki [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Romance, Language, Mild Sexual Content, Sparring and Sex, sexy hide and seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: Takes place sometime after "Light me Up".Loki and Val are training, but The God of Mischief is clearly having trouble trying to hurt his lioness. Can we blame him, though?





	Playfight

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing sexier than sparring. This fic is just a short read full of fluff, sexy content, and play fighting. It's a follow up from "Light Me Up" and takes a peek at the sexy adventures Valkyrie and Loki have been up to while searching for their New Asgard.

“You’re holding back on me.” Valkyrie laughs.

Loki is lying flat on his back and staring at the ceiling. Valkyrie holds out her hand and helps him up.

“I am not.” Loki straightens up his training gear and takes three paces back. Valkyrie mirrors and holds her fighting stance.

“Yes you are, you’ve hit me harder in bed. You’re pulling back your punches.”

Loki strides closer and circles her. Valkyrie waits for him to make a move. Loki draws in a side punch and Valkyrie catches it. She bends back his arm and reaches out for a kick to the stomach. Loki blocks it and dips underneath. Before he can make his next move, Valkyrie strikes his back and he falls forward.

Valkyrie chuckles. “Don’t go easy on me because a punch might make me cry. I haven’t cried over a punch since I was six. You’re never going to improve if you don’t use all your force.”

Loki picks himself up and steps back.

“Do I really need to?” Loki tilts his head and eyes Valkyrie up and down. “Way I see it, I don’t need to get better.” He slides forward and reaches for her shoulder. Valkyrie catches his hand and Loki pulls her closer. He wraps his other hand around her waist. His voice is purring, “I already have a strong girlfriend to protect me.”

Loki leans forward for a kiss and Valkyrie knocks him back. Loki stumbles back and snickers.

“Focus, Lackey! I won’t always be around to protect you. You can hold your own, I’ve seen it. Now show me!”

Loki’s jaw drops.

“Lackey? Haven’t heard that name in ages.”  

Valkyrie opens her arms up and beckons the mocking demigod.

“Well, don’t take it hard, but you’re being quite a _lackey_ right now,” she sneers.

Loki gives a devilish smile, flashing his teeth. “ _I love it hard!_ ”

Loki runs in and strikes below Valkyrie’s waist. She catches his strike but is surprised by the sudden force. Loki takes the opening and swipes below her knees. She falls back and reaches up to block his chest. Loki hovers over Valkyrie and reaches to pin her elbows. Valkyrie reaches up and aims for his windpipe. Loki holds her wrists together and clicks his tongue.

“Now, who’s holding back?” He nods down at his exposed groin. “You had a clear opening.”   

Valkyrie head-butts Loki and kicks him off. 

“Wouldn’t want to make _you_ cry, dearie!” She taunts.

Valkyrie jumps up and grabs the pipe on the ceiling. She swings back her legs, ready to land a kick to the chest. Loki dodges her hit and strikes her center. Valkyrie falls off and lands on her back.  

“Getting resourceful, now.”

“As you say, cheaters win.” Valkyrie kicks her legs up and throws herself up on her feet.

“That, they do,” he agrees.

Loki walks towards Valkyrie and reaches for another punch. Valkyrie leans forward, ready to block when his arm strikes through her chest. A wicked grin is on Loki’s face and he lowers his voice.

“You want this win? Come find me, love.” Loki winks and his projection fades away. Valkyrie searches for him in the empty training room. A faint voice, echoes in her ears to keep searching.

Valkyrie groans. “Hide and seek is beneath you, Loki.”  

_Is it?_

“I’m not going to search around for you.”

_Cheaters win!_

Even if Loki is acting like a child, Valkyrie isn’t going to give him this win. She warns him he’s going to get his ass kicked when she finds him. A loud laugh, echoes in the training room. Valkyrie steps out of the room and searches the gym. It’s a busy day, but a perfect time for the two to break in and practice before they take off and search for another vacant planet. No one would care to check if they paid membership and there would be too many people to raise suspicion.

Knowing Loki, he would be looking for a great place to have a quickie before they take off. That demigod always has trouble keeping it in his pants after training. Valkyrie considers she starts searching in the most vacant areas. Where it is less likely someone would walk in.

She starts with the swimming pool. It’s too cold outside for anyone to want to get even more cold than necessary.

She steps in the room, listening to the rush of the water and the splash her leather boots make against the puddles. The air is damp and warm with a clean salty tingle in her nose.

“Funny, I would assume a serpent would go where it’s warm and wet.” Valkyrie speaks to the vacant area.

A SNAP echoes in the pool room and Valkyrie turns to the sound. There’s nobody where the sound came from, but she knows that’s Loki’s way of telling her she’s getting warmer.

She approaches the source of the sound and scans what’s near her. The only doors nearby is the locker room.

Valkyrie rolls her eyes.

“The locker rooms? You’ve watched too many Midgard horror films Stark keeps in the ship.”

Valkyrie could have sworn she heard a laugh.

“Well, the Women’s locker room would be too easy. You would want me to brave the unknown.”   

Valkyrie steps forward and enters the men’s locker room. She keeps her head and eyes up. She’s not one to get embarrassed walking past someone naked, though that doesn’t mean she will like what she sees. Fortunately, the room is empty. Though, she did startle someone entering and could have sworn she saw him double-checking the sign. Valkyrie chuckles to herself.

“Well, that was a waste of time.”

The next place would be the employee’s lounge and offices to her right. Valkyrie is getting tired of this game and really wishes she could find him, drag him out by the ear and make him drive to the next planet with no breaks.

“You’re so dead when I find you.” She mumbles.

A vibration of magic tickles her. Valkyrie knows that feeling anywhere. Loki’s making it easier for her on purpose.

_The jackass must be feeling sorry for me!_

Without any hesitation, Valkyrie marches to the source of power and flings open the office door. It’s an empty space. Whomever used this room moved out recently. Loki is leaning back in the office chair, and reading a book. His eyes beam when he sees the seething scrapper.

“There’s my lioness!”

Valkyrie’s fingers twitch at that name. He’s been calling her that recently and she would be lying if she said she hated it. In fact, it’s the reason why he used it. Clever Loki is trying to soften her before she gets too mad.

“If you don’t want to train, just say so.”

Loki puts his hand to his heart, “I want to train.” He motions around him, “This is training. It’s what I do best in battle.” 

“And what if you run out of magic?” Valkyrie crosses her arms.

Loki slowly stalks towards her. He is inches from her face and he speaks with a sweetness in his voice.

“Well, that would be a very small chance, but if I do run out. I wouldn’t need magic to outwit my opponent.”

Loki vanishes. Before Valkyrie can prepare herself, a set of arms wrap around her waist and pull her down. Loki is on top of her and pinning her wrists down. He has a hungry look in his eyes that warms up Valkyrie. He dips is head low and whispers.

“All’s fair in love and war, my love.” He smiles and clutches her tighter between his legs. “And the two can often be interchangeable.”  

Valkyrie’s frustration is overpowering. She knows the point he’s trying to make, but she is determined to emphasize her point.

_I’m not going to be bottom. Not today!_

Loki moves in lower and starts sucking on the base of her neck. Taking advantage of the situation, Valkyrie gives a low moan. One she knows will set him off. Like a charm, his grip loosens ever so slightly that gives her the leverage to push him off.

Valkyrie takes her chance and reaches for the packing tape on her left. She pounces on the stunned demigod and clutches his hands. Grasping onto his now-bound hands, Valkyrie perches herself on Loki’s chest.

He’s heaving and Valkyrie can feel him burning up. She rolls her bottom down and grinds her way lower to his groin. Valkyrie can feel him begging her to move lower, but she hovers over the area and instead sets herself on his upper thighs. It’s hard to ignore the arousal he’s signaling. A triumphant look, flashes in Valkyrie’s eyes.  

 “You’re driving.”

Loki frowns.

“What?”

“You’re driving to the next stop and I get to sleep in, this time.”

“You slept in, last time.”

Valkyrie rubs her ass deeper in his thighs.

“And I want to sleep in, again. You gave me a hard day. I need a rest.”

Loki sucks in a breath and laughs. Of all the times, she _would_ negotiate when she has him bound. He decides to play along.  

“Only if you let me be top.” He smiles.

“I’m top today,” she leans in, her abdomen tickling his erection, “and you can be top after we land.”

Loki is snarling. _This woman_ knows how to play and he’s an idiot for letting her win. Still, an opportunity is an opportunity.

“Fine.”

“And, you will train my way.”

“That’s not in the deal.”

The sneaky lioness dips lower, adding more pressure. Loki stifles a moan.

“It is now.”

“Fine! Fine! But, we train my way, too.”

Valkyrie leans in and kisses him on the lips.

“Deal!” She beams.   

 Valkyrie sits back up and kicks the door shut. It’s a miracle nobody walked past and she giggles at the nasty thought. She kicks off her shorts and hears Loki clears his throat.

“Little help here.” Loki lifts up his tied hands.

Valkyrie laughs and shimmies off his pants down to his knees. That’s all they will be needing, for today.

Valkyrie straddles Loki and gently grasps his erection.

“Now, who is your lioness, again?” She smiles sweetly.

Loki returns the smile. Her little game of twenty questions is how she plays when she’s on top, and he loves it.   

* * *

Loki and Valkyrie are roaring with laughter on the ship. They can hear the manager howling.

“Come back here and I’ll alert the authorities!”

The ship takes off before they hear another word. Valkyrie is fanning her blushed cheeks.

“You’re terrible! I can’t believe you didn’t soundproof the room.”

Loki is taking in deep breaths and focuses on their route.

“But what if I run out of magic? I was practicing, you said so yourself. If you start controlling your _yelling_ , next time we won’t get caught.”

Valkyrie jabs his arm and leans back in her seat.

“At least I got my _pennies worth_.” She huffs and feels the last of her orgasm coursing through her.

Loki frowns, “I didn’t get mine.”

Valkyrie taps his leg with her foot.

“You’ll get yours when it’s your turn.” She winks.

Loki is nearly cackling. He’ll have the whole drive to come up with his revenge. Valkyrie made the deal, but Loki is sure to make her reconsider her choices. He leans in and kisses Valkyrie.

“Try to get some sleep, love.” Valkyrie nods her head and stretches. She gets up and heads to the bed. Loki leans over and raises his voice, “You’re gonna need it.”

Valkyrie yawns. “I sure will!”

He spends the rest of the drive considering how tight, is too tight of a restraint on his little lioness’ wrists. After all, that packing tape is still stinging his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> HEHEHE! I’m still giggling at that little twist. I didn’t even see it coming until I was like “Wait! Who says this needs to be wrapped up in a neat little bow?” This is Valkyrie and Loki, we’re talking about. Those sneaky foxes would wreak havoc every planet they landed on.  
> I imagine it becomes a game where they decide how they will irritate the locals this time. And like at this point, they are like devious lovesick teenagers. It will be centuries before they mellow out.  
> Side note: Val goes a teensy bit easy on Loki, too. But, she will never admit that!


End file.
